


太阳雨

by QAQ



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fox Spirit, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mental Health Issue, Sex, unstable gender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: 试图自杀者Brett X 性别不稳定狐妖Eddy可能会让一些人低落也可能会让一些人高兴的不知所云小故事灵感源于杨先生的一个对太阳雨的疑问的ig story对日本文化一知半解如有错误请指正





	太阳雨

正文：

Brett想要杀死自己。

没有什么特别原因。他卖掉了城市的小公寓和所有东西，只穿着一身亚麻色的单色浴衣来到这座森林中。他抬头环视四周，不知名的树木高耸入天，遮住了大部分阳光，使得这里常年阴暗潮湿。他的木屐不适合在这里行走，于是摔倒了许多次。他眼镜下无神的眼睛端详着每一棵适合上吊的木头，但哪一棵都不入眼。

他继续向森林深处而去。他不在乎来的方向，就算不是上吊，坠崖、入溪、甚至因为迷路而饿死、被野兽吞吃，都能达到Brett的目的。不知不觉就天黑了，Brett身上单薄的浴衣抵御不住寒冷，他一边走一边搓手哈气，但寒气仿佛刺进骨头一样让他颤栗起来。

就在Brett失去了视野、耳边环绕着野兽的低吠时，在他面前出现了一间挂着纸灯笼的神庙。入口处的鸟居已经不复当年鲜艳的朱红色漆，木头的柱子上遍布黑色的浮苔，在风中摇摇欲坠。那灯笼的火光摇曳，像梦境一样。Brett走过破败的塑像和神龛，踩着落叶的沙沙声，走进庙宇中。

庙宇的顶棚破了一个缺口，但比什么都没有要强。Brett坐在庙宇角落的一堆干草上，抱着膝盖。他用额头顶着膝盖，以臀部为支点前后摇晃。他有点怕，虽然他更想死。他怕死，但更怕活着。他害怕打工的会社中那些虚假笑容，害怕路上对他投来一瞥的路人，害怕冲他狂吠的房东养的狗，害怕那只偷吃他烤鱼的黑白花猫。他害怕家人寄来的信，害怕告诉他们他已经辍学，害怕不时来找他的乐器社成员。他害怕自己的喘息声，害怕自己心跳的声音，害怕眼睛在黑夜中看到的幻影。Brett抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖着睡着了。

他梦见自己在梦中被一根柔软的绳子扼住咽喉。绳子不断收紧。Brett挣扎着醒来。

不知什么时候他躺下了，胸口趴着一个人。但对方脑袋上随着Brett呼吸而轻微抖动的毛绒长耳让Brett不认为这是个人。他在进森林时听农户们说了，这座山是妖怪的山，狐妖居多。Brett心想自己要成为妖怪的早餐了，但恐慌已不复昨夜，他原本就是来寻死的。

狐妖在Brett胸口叹了口气，然后坐起身来伸懒腰。当它跟Brett对视时，Brett礼貌地说道：“请问您打算怎么吃我？”

狐妖瞪大眼睛看着Brett。狐妖有着男女都模棱两可的五官和体型，加上宽大的罩袍，Brett很难分辨出对方的性别，但又一想，妖怪为什么要拘泥于人类社会的法则呢？Brett又问了一遍：“那个，请问您打算怎么吃我？我很想死，拜托了。“

狐妖凑近Brett，用鼻子嗅嗅地闻。Brett对这种亲密的动作感到些许尴尬，只好推了推眼镜。等狐妖闻完，又站起来绕着Brett转了几圈，像在看什么珍稀动物似的。“那个……“Brett的目光追随着狐妖，喃喃着，希望对方至少给个回应。可是狐妖瞬间化做狐狸原型，一只毛色橙红色的狐狸，耳朵向后背去，冲着Brett嘎嘎地咆哮了几声，然后迅速跑出神庙去了。

Brett坐在原地，茫然地看着顶棚的那个破洞，很神奇，在这样的深林中，从破洞居然能看到一片天空。Brett又觉得困了。

Brett再一次醒来时天又是亮的了。狐妖化成人形坐在木门旁，身后的尾巴随着哼着的曲调一摇一摇地。Brett醒来的动作让不结实的木板发出吱嘎的声音，让狐妖回头看他。但这次狐妖没有像之前那样紧张，反而冲他招手，似乎在邀请Brett去坐在它身边。

Brett去了，同样坐在木门外的走廊上，但距离狐妖一些距离。离近了后Brett发现狐妖的坐姿让它可以将那双小腿悬在空中前后地荡，像个小姑娘似的。狐妖推过一个木碟，一脸期待的表情。碟子里有半个油豆腐，而且那一半上还能清楚地看见一圈齿痕。Brett稍微能想象到狐妖费了多大力气才没把这半块油豆腐吃下去，但被动物咬过的食物他也不是很有胃口，于是他朝狐妖笑了笑，又将碟子推回去。

期待的表情变成了疑惑。狐妖的喉咙发出呜呜声，并歪着脑袋盯着Brett。然后它用嘴叼起油豆腐，手脚并用地凑近Brett并趴在Brett身上，不住地用油豆腐去够Brett的嘴。这一切都发生得太快，Brett在狐妖朝他靠近的时候就已经麻木了脑袋和躯体，任由狐妖口舌并用地将油豆腐喂进嘴里。狐妖看他没有挣扎地将油豆腐吃进嘴里后似乎满意了，它舔了舔粘在Brett和自己嘴角的油渍，仿佛什么都没有发生一样退回原来坐的位置。Brett呆呆地坐着，连嘴里的那块油豆腐都忘了，只是含在嘴里，什么味道都吃不出来。狐妖的行为让他疑惑，虽然有了人形，但从行为来看还并未摆脱动物的习性，更是神识未开。Brett看着狐妖变回原形后才慢慢回过神来，开始咀嚼嘴里的东西。

狐妖似乎还不会说人话。Brett多次询问它什么时候吃掉自己，可狐妖总是淡淡地看他一眼，然后继续做自己的事：有的时候发呆，更多时候睡觉，剩下的时间不知道上哪里带回来食物。狐妖真的很喜欢油豆腐，除此之外还有为数不多的鸡肉，Brett也见过狐妖吃蔬菜，小黄瓜圆茄子之类的。吃黄瓜时狐妖总是变回原形，将黄瓜咬得咔嚓咔嚓响。睡觉时狐妖总要挨着Brett，不管原形还是人形。Brett对狐妖原形的狐狸不讨厌，它会将自己团成一团，缩在Brett怀里，Brett可以观察到那有丝丝发黄的狐狸毛；但是变成人形的狐妖就让Brett不太舒服了，那怎么说都是一个比自己还要高大的男人（或女人），头枕在自己膝盖上，并执意让Brett摸摸它的头才能入睡。但狐妖可能会吃掉自己，于是Brett表现地十分顺从。

他们做了很多次。Brett不知道该将这种性交称之为做爱还是交配：做爱发生在相爱的人类之间，交配发生在需要繁衍的动物之间，而跟不清楚是否彼此相爱的狐妖性交就让Brett的大脑总是在射精过后陷入短暂的沉思。他经常会想起他们的第一次，那是一个满月的夜晚，Brett被身上一阵诡异耸动而唤醒。睁开眼睛看到的是趴在自己胸口的狐狸，下腹无意识地耸动着。在Brett的示意下狐妖变化到人形，月光下它的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是充盈着泪水一般望着Brett，然后舔了舔Brett的嘴唇。Brett记得自己唯一一次接吻的经历：刚入大学，品学兼优且相貌端正的他收获了人生第一次被女孩告白。女孩的相貌他已经记不得了，但他记得她在公园吻他。只有嘴唇触碰时感觉还好，但当女孩试图用舌头撬开他的牙齿时，他吐了。焦虑瞬间盘踞了他的大脑跟胃，让他趴在旁边的灌木丛上吐了很久很久。当他终于能直起身来时，他想跟女孩道歉，但女孩早以不知所踪。这是理所应当的，他忽然呕吐的行为实在是过于失礼，以至于他再也没有见过女孩。狐妖的嘴唇紧紧地闭着，让他想到了当时过于焦虑和紧张的自己。他让狐妖将嘴巴张开一点。狐妖照做后他用色情小说上看到的所有描述去舔弄狐妖的牙龈和舌头。狐妖几乎立刻便知髓其味，照着Brett的动作模仿起来，并吻到他几乎不能呼吸。之后的事情变得像梦一样，狐妖在情绪激动后稳定身体性别的能力变得更差，Brett决定分开它的双腿将自己送进去。至于最像梦的地方就在于狐妖的人形身体，Brett在月光下看着自己进入的是狐妖的女器，但过了一阵后又变为后庭，Brett不在意这些，反倒因为触感的变化而难以招架。做的过程过于梦幻，相比起来接吻的经历显得更为真实。Brett做完后倒在狐妖胸前，感受着起伏的胸膛。狐妖看着不怎么累，用Brett的手法抚摸着Brett的头发，鼻子哼着不知名的歌谣，Brett很快睡着了。

狐妖消失了几天，然后又回到了神庙。

“我……要走……了。”狐妖的人话说地结结巴巴。

“是吗？不会再回来了吗？”

“森林……要消失……大家都……”

Brett没有说话。

“嫁……给我”狐妖说着歪着头思考了一下，“你……娶……我。”

Brett看着狐妖，想推一下眼镜，但他的身上已经没有多余的力气了。

“好啊。”Brett在沉默后说道。

狐妖微笑着牵起Brett的手，Brett在站起来的一瞬间感到周身轻便，但是赤身裸体。他听到身后传来重物坠地的声音，想回头去看，却被狐妖紧紧地抱住了。

“别……看。”

“为什么？”

“……会……难过。”

Brett伸手在狐妖的后背安抚：“没事。”

狐妖松开他，Brett回头后看到倒在地上的自己，面容枯槁，骨瘦嶙峋，但表情看起来极其放松，仿佛只是睡着了一样。Brett没有感到惊讶或难过。

在狐妖的一个响指下Brett着上了崭新的衣服：说是白无垢却有着黑白两色。狐妖穿着一样的衣服，在Brett面前高兴地转起圈来。

“很好看。”Brett知道狐妖想让他说感想。

“你……也……”狐妖牵着Brett来到神庙外，那里停着一辆涂着亮晶晶黑漆的两轮车，车前候着几只两足站立的青蛙和田鼠，还有遮伞和举牌的，都戴着狐狸面具，七七八八所有人加起来队伍一直延伸至Brett看不见的地方，盛装着朝他们致意。Brett和狐妖一坐上去，车就动了起来，伴着丝竹的叮咚声和铃铛清脆的声音，车轮升腾起了云雾，带着所有妖怪飞上天去。

“我还不知道你的名字。”Brett在车上问自己的新娘或新郎。

“丞。”狐妖回答。

Brett想告诉丞自己的名字，但迟疑了一下。他决定将现在的这个名字永远地留给已经死去的肉身，而使用他很少使用的名字：“尧。“

丞重复了一遍这个名字，Brett笑着点点头。丞又重复了好多遍，每一次Brett都回应了它。

这一天下了很大的雨，却又一直有太阳在闪耀。雨水凶猛，带来了泥石流。山人们等雨停后上山去四处搜寻看有没有人遇难，幸运的是认识的人都没有出事。只是看到一座被冲垮的庙宇，被泥浆一直冲到了山下，那里有一具白骨，穿着旧到一碰就碎的浴衣。八成是过去狐妖作祟，被神隐了的人吧，人们这样说道。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> “洞中方一日世间已千年”类似的时间观  
> 是甜文（我认为是


End file.
